


[Podfic] Comme elfes et nains

by Andy podfic (AndersAndrew)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Elves, Friendship, Gen, Interracial Relationship, Meeting the Parents, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Racism, post LOTR
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 06:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10484793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/Andy%20podfic
Summary: Il se passe bien des lunes après la défaite de Sauron et la fin de la Guerre de l’Anneau avant que Legolas ne revienne au Vert-Bois.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Comme elfes et nains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107940) by [Jainas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas). 



[Lien podfic](https://clyp.it/vley4rxs)


End file.
